A Moment
by SincerelyChristina
Summary: Ron's gone, leaving Harry and Hermione broken and alone. A moment in time stolen away, a moment for two hurting hearts to take comfort in one another. One-Shot, Song-Fic, A bit of Harmony if you tilt your head.


A/N: Hello! So...I don't know I was just listening to music and got hit with this inspiration for a one-shot. This story is pulling a couple of ideas from the book as well as movie. There is no 'official' pairing, though if you tilt you head a bit you can see some Harmony. I hope you enjoy! I suggest listening to Broken Wings by Flyleaf while reading this...

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Harry Potter.

* * *

When had things gone to shit? When had they fallen so hard? They had been on this journey together; Harry, Ron, and Hermione; for over seven years. This journey to defeat a mad man. And yet...he was leaving. He knew how important finding the horcruxes meant! Dumbledore had sent them on this mission for a reason, though in retrospect-sending three barely of age wizards was rather stupid. Telling them that they couldn't go to help...definitely didn't help any of them either.

Watching as Ron stormed out of the tent, Hermione felt tears fall down her cheeks. One part of the Golden Trio, gone. One of her best friends. A man who she...

_ 'No, not anymore. He...he doesn't deserve that_.'

Shaking her head, Hermione wiped her face with dirt smudged fingers. This only caused the tears to fall harder, and she fell to her knees. Wrapping her arms around herself she felt a panic attack coming on. When had things changes so drastically? Why did they always have to be the strong ones? Hadn't they been through enough?

* * *

Harry watched as his best friend fell to her knees, crying as her heart broke. He felt his own break, at the betrayal of his other best friend, but mostly at the sight of the girl before him. He had long suspected that there were feelings, at least on her side of things, for their redhaired friend. This just was the nail in the coffin so to speak, showing him just how much the man meant.

'_I hate watching her cry...'_ He thinks to himself, kneeling down beside the girl. As she starts to hypervenilate, the green-eyed man wraps his arms around the girl, placing her hand on his heart so she can feel his heart beat. So she can help her breathing. No words are spoken between the two, no words needed. The only sound in the tent is the heart-wrenching sobs coming from the curly-haired witch, the breathing of one black-haired wizard.

The love he has for this witch in his arms goes without saying; after all he had never had a friend who stood beside him through the sunshine and storm. Never had a friend who was truly on his team fighting for him-even when he couldn't fight for himself. No words could describe the love he had for this witch, just how much she meant to him. It was stronger than a family love, stronger than them being best friends. It thrummed inside his soul so strong that he couldn't put it down into words.

* * *

She felt his arms around her, smelt the scent that was so distinctly him-even if they hadn't bathed properly in months. Parchment, the grass from the Quidditch Pitch, and a musky oak-something uniquely him. Uniquely Harry. She breathes in his scent, a calm falling over-body, mind, and spirit. It's the most relaxed she's been in months, since they started this stupid hunt, the most relaxed she's been since...well in a long time.

Keeping her eyes closed, Hermione felt herself relax into her best friend. She stays like that, not speaking, her tears slowly stopping. _'He feels like home,_' she thinks to herself. Despite their fights, their disagreements, she always stood beside him. And he always came back and apologized, tried to make things right.

Finally she pulls away, chocolate colored eyes meeting emerald green. A brokeness, a hopelessness, is in those eyes, and she wants to just hold him until all their problems go away. To pretend like there isn't a war going around them, and that they're in a better place. A happier place. _'This is our reality though...' _she thinks to herself.

Almost as if he realizes what she's thinking, Harry begins to pull away-a sad smile on slowly growing on his face. _'No please don't leave! I don't think I'd be able to handle that,'_ she cries out in her mind, no strength left to say it allowed. Even if it was only to keep watch...she can't. She needs him with her. Gripping his hand tight, she doesn't let go, desperately looking into those emerald green eyes.

* * *

Looking down at her, Harry can see the distress in her eyes as the thought of him leaving. A soft sigh escapes his lips, before he's hit with inspiration. His sad smile turning into a lopsided one, he winks down at the brunette, pulling her up to her feet. He pulls the witch close to him, and slowly spins them. A dance begins. She starts to laugh, he joining in.

It's in that moment, when they're both at their weakest, that they just left the troubles of the world wash away and transport themselves back to their fourth year-dancing like the teenagers they are. Laughter fills the tent, the despair gone for a moment in time. They laugh because they don't know what else to do, because they need to hold onto something good, something that fills them with a joy they had long forgotten.

And around and around they spin, their laughter turning into content expressions. Looking at the brunette witch, is in awe of the beauty that she is-even with tear tracks on her face, dirt just on the top of her forehead. As their dance comes to an end, he acts impulsively, pulling them together closer and hugging her tight to him. Still there is silence, because no words ever need to be spoken between them. A kiss to her forehead, Harry looks down at the girl before nodding his head. He turns and walks out of the tent, slipping a cursed necklace around his neck.

* * *

A/N; No that was not the full song, but I felt that where it ended was the perfect way to end it. I know it's not long (999 words total), but I thought it could fit where the two of them were in this moment. The dance scene in the movies is actually one of my favorite scenes, because even though I know it didn't happen in the book, I think it fit the moment perfectly. I actually wish JK Rowling had written that in. But alas...this is what movie-verse and fanfiction is for!

I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
